


There's Something to It...

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Holiday, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old ways still work</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something to It...

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Mistletoe" December drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

There's Something to It...

Yes, I know the Norse myth – Loki tricking Frigga and Höðr killing her son Baldr with a spear made of mistletoe. Baldr was a god of vegetation, so his death brought winter into the world. Once he was resurrected, Frigga declared that mistletoe would bring love, not death, and anyone underneath it must kiss.

But I know it's just an old ritual; an excuse for lovers, the quick, and the hopeful to grab an illicit smooch. Who'd have thought that tricking my icy Russian partner into a kiss under the mistletoe would bring my frozen, dead heart back to life?


End file.
